universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Rolf
Entrance Hello Ed-Boys! Rolf opens up a hole in the space-time continuum and says hello to the Ed boys who aren't there, likely. Special Attacks Neutral B - Helpful Bell Rolf throws Eddy's bell. If it hits an opponent, it's only equipped like a Franklin Badge with no damage whatsoever. However, this cancels a special attack. If the opponent were to do this special attack, it would ring the bell, leading to Rolf charging forth like an oncoming train. And no, you can't avoid Rolf. Side B - VIIICTOR! Rolf's goat charges forth at opponents. You can't hurt or stop him with anything that isn't a reflector, and he bounces off walls. Hold B when summoning him or press B when he's near you to ride him. You can control Victor's direction, but he won't stop moving. You can also jump with riding Victor or jump off of him. Up B - WILFRED! Rolf hitches a ride on Wilfred and he jumps upward. You are capable of slightly altering the angle pre-flight. Down B - Bartering Pole Rolf slams down a bartering pole and awaits command input. Move to the side to smack the pole into the chosen side. Move up to launch yourself upwards from the pole. When near someone, the pole can pin them to the ground like Corrin's lance. Final Smash - Fish Duel of Honor Rolf challenges an opponent to a duel. He then proceeds to smack them six ways to Saturday with a fish. The opponent will then apologize and Rolf asks if said opponent has brought the cupcakes of sorryness. The opponent will now have to choose to give them to Rolf (press A), which heals him in full, or to get hit (press B). KOSFX KOSFX1: "BLAHMANY!!" KOSFX2: *screams* Star KOSFX: "Mama! A bandage for Rolf!" Screen KOSFX: *windows being wiped* Taunts Up: *dances a jig while blowing into a bottle* Sd: *Rubs a giant beet on his face* "The humble beet is the answer to all riddles." Dn: *His shirt's over his head and howls* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "A celebration, I say!" 2. "Gather round Rolf as I cannot contain the Christmas mirth croning on my back hair." 3. "Come. Join Rolf with the tradition of eels of forgiveness." Failure/Clap: Inner sadness Standard Attacks TBA Rick & Morty Codec Morty: "Aw man, Rick, this guy smells like shit. Can we not fight him?" Rick: "Stop being a pussy, Morty. We signed a contract." Morty: "Alright, fine. Let's get it over with. So, uh, what's up with Rolf?" Rick: "This guy enjoys the farm life, Morty. He's been taking care of animals since he was little. He probably smells like shit because he's been working in the pigsty for too long" Morty: "He's using a lot of animals in his fighting style, isn't he? There's pigs, goats, chickens--" Ed: "Chickens!" Rick: "Woah, what the hell? Who let you into the codec?" Ed: "Rolf uses chickens like a snake uses a mine!" Morty: "This guy talks weird, Rick." Rick: "Yeah, his words have a real choppy feel to it as if someone's cutting out his lines from other things he's said in the past and stitching them together." Morty: "Well, yeah, but what does a snake uses a mine even mean?" Ed: "Someone hasn't played Brawl." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Title Card (Season 2-4) Stage Canada - Peach Creek Jr. High Relic Wilfred Trivia *Rolf is the first bonus character in Lawl What If! Video See Rick & Morty Category:Announcers (Team Toon) Category:Playable Characters Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Blue Category:Yellow Category:Male Category:Kid Category:Weird Characters Category:Son of a Shepard Category:Farmer Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Part of The YTP Civil War Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Strong Character Category:New King of Hyrule Category:X GON GIVE IT YO YA Category:Smash Bros Lawl What If... Category:Video Movesets Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Lawl What If Video Movesets Category:Bonus